Cómo suena el interior
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Yoshino está de viaje e, inesperadamente, se encuentra con algunos sonidos viejos que había estado evitando durante mucho tiempo. Más del que llegaba a recordar [Foro Proyecto 1-8, actividad amigo invisible; para Ruedi].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Cómo suena el interior**

La maleta tirada, un pie pisando constantemente el suelo y un acento peculiar murmurando cosas que no hay necesidad de citar. Así fue cómo la encontró.

Yoshino estaba de viaje, uno importante. Nunca antes había salido al extranjero en fin de año, lo consideraba algo insípido. Si bien se podía salir en cualquier otro mes, ¿por qué justamente muchos se aventuraban a hacerlo en diciembre? No creía en aquello que decían las personas al recibir un nuevo año «lo que haces el último día, es como pasarás el resto del año», era una gran mentira que una gran masa se tragaba completa. Además estaba el hecho de que solía pasar la Navidad junto a sus amigos, los que estuvieran dispuestos. Gozaban de una buena cena, charlaban y el primer día de enero iban juntos a rezar a un templo. Todo el ritual constituía un gran motivo para que se encontrara satisfecha y en paz consigo misma.

Ésta vez, era un poco diferente. Los viejos amigos comenzaban a construir una vida… una familiar, más nuclear e íntima que no incluía a corto plazo —y quizá futuro— salidas nocturnas. Algunos de su círculo incluso estaban con un pie fuera de la ciudad. También estaba Masaru que, con la libertad que él sabía interpretar tan bien y arrastrado por la extravagancia que los años no menguaban, decidió llamarla una noche para contarle que se iba de vacaciones al Digimundo.

—Vente con nosotros —le dijo extasiado desde la otra línea, al fondo se oía un _ton, ton_ que delataba los pasos de Agumon, tal vez apresurado en buscar comida para su viaje.

El Digimundo no cuadraba muy bien con su visión navideña.

—¿Yoshi? —le preguntó Floramon al verla titubear. Ella apartó un momento el télefono, explicando lo que Masaru tenía entre manos. A Lalamon se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Te aseguro que la comida no es problema —agregó Masaru.

 _Por supuesto que no_. Pensó. Las habilidades salvajes de su amigo nunca defraudaban.

—Lo siento, no puedo ir… Pero puedes llevar a Lalamon.

La digimon se abrazó a sus piernas y, después de que colgará a Masaru quien seguía insistiendo, la cargó en sus brazos diciéndole que la extrañaría.

Después de la ida de Lalamon y los demás, recibió una dulce visita a su puerta, era Chika. La invitaba a pasar las siguientes dos semanas en su casa, con sus padres e Ikuto. Yoshino, renuente a arruinar la primera vez que Ikuto se quedaría a pasar las fiestas decembrinas con su nueva familia, declinó.

Así que, ¿qué opciones le quedaban? A falta de su familia, fuera de la ciudad visitando a unas tías lejanas, estar sola, después de todo, no sonaba mal en su cabeza. Sin embargo estando sola, con la imagen de rostros sonrientes haciéndose compañía, no le sentaba bien. La hacía encarnarse en su yo del pasado.

Fue por eso que al recibir un mail de su hermana mayor, Yuu, invitándola a uno de sus conciertos de piano, no dudo en preparar la maleta y partir hacía Austria.

Claro que, al hacerlo, no contempló su poco entendimiento para hablar alemán.

Por suerte, o por mero entendimiento con su voz de la razón y sentido de cautela, cargó con ella un diccionario. No obstante, se dio cuenta en el preciso instante en el que su avión aterrizó y no hubo forma de hacerse entender con el taxista, desesperado igual que ella por no entender las palabras que parecían señas y nada más, que aquel diccionario no le serviría de mucho.

Se sentó sobre la maleta mientras hojeaba el diminuto diccionario, furiosa, pero sin mostrarlo abiertamente, sopesando a expensas del frío la pésima idea de rehusarse a que su hermana la fuera a recoger al aeropuerto.

Y así fue como llegó a la situación en la que Touma la encontró.

En primera instancia, verla allí fue una sorpresa, más que por su apariencia poco abrigadora, le llamó la atención ese extraño carácter desaliñado y poco afectivo que desprendía y que no era tan propio en ella, y aunque le divertía, debía admitirse, seguro una mano no le iba mal.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Yoshino dio un salto involuntario, el corazón se le alegró, sin reconocer todavía la voz de su interlocutor. Nunca pensó que escuchar su idioma en un lugar lejano se sintiera así de bien.

Al alzar la vista unos ojos azules la saludaron, confiables.

—Touma… —Se puso de pie, perpleja por las horas de vuelo, el sueño y todo lo demás, agregando lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar—: ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí, ¿lo olvidas? —respondió sonriente, aquel tono que derrochaba entre arrogancia y amabilidad a ella le supo nostálgico—. Mi familia tiene una casa vacacional en este sitio, venimos cada diciembre, acabo de llegar igual que tú. ¿Estás de viaje?

—Mi hermana dará un concierto, vine por ella.

—¿Es el 28 de diciembre? —Yoshino corroboró la fecha en su móvil—. Asistiré también, con Relena. Supongo que te quedarás junto a tu hermana.

—Eh… —titubeó antes de soltar la verdad—, bien, Yuu llegará tres días antes de su concierto, se ofreció a arreglar todo por mí pero la convencí de que me las arreglaría sola. Por favor, no digas nada, se supone que soy mayor que tú. Aunque, te agradecería su pudieras orientarme un poco y decirme cómo llegar a un hotel cercano. —Bajó la vista, arreglándose en el acto un mechón rojo detrás de la oreja.

—Tengo una mejor idea —dijo al tiempo en que se deshacía de su abrigo para luego ponerlo sobre los hombros desnudos de la chica—, vendrás conmigo.

٭٭٭

 **I.** _ **Do**_

Dosificó el paso, observando por primera vez desde su arribo el paisaje frío que le daba un toque de tristeza al cielo. Con el peso de la maleta entre sus manos se sintió inusitadamente ilusionada.

—La Estación Ferroviaria se encuentra cerca del aeropuerto, una vez allí tomaremos el tren que nos llevará directamente al centro. —Hizo ademán de detenerse un momento—. Si pesa…

—Ya déjalo —reprendió observándolo con gracia—, soy fuerte, todas esas batallas no fueron en vano.

Estuvo tentada un segundo en contarle la cantidad de veces que alguno que otro chico se había ofrecido a llevarle la maleta y cómo todos se habían retirado sin éxito. Sería una declaración demasiado ufana de su parte.

Se encaminaron, hombro a hombro, a comprar los boletos. Sin pretenderlo, quedó impresionada por la fluidez con la que hablaba Touma, lo hacía ver tan fácil.

Una vez dentro del tren, con el equipaje acomodado y arrellanados en los asientos, fue como si todo el cansancio que la emoción de un viaje suprime les cayera de golpe, las tenues luces complaciéndolos en su afán de cerrar los ojos.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte, es extraño cómo antes estábamos juntos todo el tiempo —susurró, el cabello rubio cubría sus ojos.

—Éramos un equipo… Lo somos —corrigió—. Es ese tipo de cosas que nunca se van por más que trates de huir de ellas, como que Masaru te siga llamando _Tonma_ a pesar de que ya sea un adulto y deba comportarse.

—O que tú nos sigas cuidando.

Se giró para verlo, sólo pata toparse con sus ojos, más oscuros que un cielo de verano. Evitó su mirada volteando hacia la ventana al sentir el primer golpe en su pecho.

De improvisto escuchó una sonrisa pausada detrás suyo y, contagiada por él o por los repentinos nervios que brotaban desde algún lugar inconexo, lo acompañó, las risas mutaron entonces en sonoras carcajadas. Así trascurrieron sus quince escasos minutos de viaje.

٭٭٭

 **II.** _ **Re**_

Relena los seguía desde la ventana, al principio un poco contrariada por la persona que acompañaba a su hermano, a quien después reconoció como su antigua compañera y amiga. Lo sabía por las innumerables veces que le insistía a Touma en que le contara sobre su antiguo trabajo, cada misión con lujo de detalle y su relación con los demás miembros de DATS. Normalmente las historias llegaban por las noches, antes de dormir.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo eco.

—¡Bienvenidos! —gritó, lanzándose a los brazos de Touma.

—Rel —suavizó el tono de voz—, ella es Fujieda Yoshino, se quedará unos días con nosotros.

Yoshino sonrió tan cándida como pudo, apenas, hasta ese punto, la idea de que estaba en la casa de su amigo comenzaba a asentarse como lo más irrefutable.

La figura frente a ella, dulce, con sus bucles dorados cayendo por toda su espalda y brillos juguetones colmando sus ojos, era adorable a lo menos. Sin duda consanguínea de Touma, el parecido físico era innegable y el amor fraternal que se destapó desde el momento en que cruzaron la puerta lo confirmaba. Era consciente de la importancia que Relena tenía en su vida.

Verlo en su papel de hermano mayor resultaba curioso.

—Hola, disculpa la intromisión a sus vacaciones familiares. No será demasiado, lo prometo.

—Hola, Fujieda-san. —Reverenció, el gesto le sacó una risa interna.

—No tienes que ser así de formal conmigo, puedes llamarme Yoshino.

Relena se mostró contenta, tanto que corrió hasta ella, apretándola en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Yoshi! ¿Quieres ir a cortar el cerezo con nosotros?

Miró confusa a Touma.

—Es una tradición —respondió éste de inmediato, captando su dilema—. Cada doce de diciembre cortamos la rama de un cerezo, la plantamos en un jarrón y si florece hasta Navidad, significa que tendremos buena suerte el próximo año.

—Hum, ya veo, pues resulta que soy una experta en el tema de elegir el mejor cerezo para que ustedes tengan abundancia los trecientos sesenta y cinco días del año.

—¿Experta? Nunca me enteré de eso.

—No eres el único genio.

—Iré por mi abrigo —avisó la menor, radiante.

—Discúlpala, está emociona por tener a alguien más en la casa.

—¿Y tu padre? —Error. Ya estaba hecho, y arrepentirse de haber formulado la pregunta no valía.

—De viaje, quizá llegue mañana o en meses, probablemente sólo le mandará un regalo a Relena.

Se clavó un silencio hondo.

Estaba al tanto de la situación del señor Norstein; el hastío de un padre con un rango obligado a preservarse de generación en generación; y de la mancha que las raíces de sus hijos simbolizaban. Desconocía por completo si aquel bache se había movido al menos unos centímetros.

—¿En dónde encontraremos el cerezo? —preguntó, automáticamente se dibujó en el rostro de Touma una tonta sonrisa. Estaba listo para escuchar un «lo siento» (palabras típicas de boca de muchas personas a lo largo de su vida). Ella, por otro lado, no lo hizo. No lo compadeció ni trato de otorgarle frases alentadoras y mucho menos lo instigó a contarle qué ocurría con su progenitor.

Yoshino era lista y cautelosa a la hora de abordar los sentimientos de los demás. Casi lo olvida.

٭٭٭

 **III.** _ **Mi**_

—Mientes —espetó.

—Ya, ya, tienes razón. No tocó el piano, pero ella sí, ¿y sabes qué? —Movió las manos, parecía una seña que sólo los hermanos comprenden. La pequeña acercó su oído, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

—¿Fujieda Yuu? ¡¿Esa Fujieda Yuu?!

Yoshi no comprendía hasta que siguió atenta el solemne discurso de la niña. Le habló de admiración, de años de seguimiento, de la emoción que la embargaba porque en días iba a conocer, al fin, a una de las personas que más admiraba en el mundo entero. Entonces ató los hilos sueltos.

—Estoy orgullosa de que mi hermana tenga una admiradora como tú, gracias. Conseguiré para ti un autógrafo exclusivo de Yuu. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Eso es increíble! ¿Puedo escucharte tocar a ti, por favor?

No quería hacerlo. Definitivamente no lo haría.

Pero diablos, cómo resistirse a unos ojos con tremendo grado de inocencia.

* * *

Sentada en el taburete la cabeza se le atiborró de mil imágenes desagradables y fracasos incontables que si bien estaban situados en su infancia, nunca terminaban de degradarse en tonos oscuros si regresaba a ellos.

Cuando uno mismo se pone el pie en el camino, cuando a todos los demás no les importan tus defectos y eres el único que los engrandece bajo la lupa de la desconfianza, se hace más difícil avanzar y claudicar se vuelve de suma obviedad.

Tocó la primera tecla, exánime, cerrando los ojos involuntariamente. Cualquiera pensaría que se estaba preparando para recibir un golpe. Comenzó de nuevo, la nota sonó floja, la segunda abrió paso a la tercera y así se fueron encadenando una tras otra, adquiriendo un ritmo lento y apacible. Era una melodía simple, incluso torpe entre sus dedos gradualmente más seguros, nada que un profesional no pudiera ejecutar mejor.

Y vaya, no importaba en absoluto.

Los ojos de Touma perdidos en su espalda, los labios rectos fingiendo no tener una sonrisa oculta, lo veía claro. Le otorgaba confianza.

La última nota salió, chocando con el mutismo de la sala.

Yoshino despabiló al escuchar un par de palmadas por parte de Relena, acomodada cerca de ella con los codos puestos sobre el instrumento.

—Ya veo porqué eres la hermana de Fujieda. —El comentario carecía de malicia, lo sabía. Era tonto deprimirse—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la canción?

— _Tomorrow's song_.

—¿Sabes algo? Desde ahora, serás mi pianista favorita. Seguro a tu hermana no le importará.

Su estómago se retorció. Felicidad. Sí, quizá se le podía catalogar como tal.

—Rel, ¿puedes ir a preparar la mesa? —Obedeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

Touma se posicionó a su lado, el banquillo era suficientemente ancho para que los dos estuvieran sentados sin problemas. Tal vez muy juntos.

—Agradezco lo que hiciste. —Pasó la mano aleatoriamente por las teclas.

—No entiendo.

—Lo del piano, que tocarás para Relena. Por un momento creí que no lo harías, te vi dudar. Recordé los lapsos en los que eras así antes, demasiado atrás. Me asuste también.

—Tenía listo el _no_ en la boca, al final fue imposible que se deslizara. No sabría explicártelo.

—Si lo entiendo o no es irrelevante, estabas feliz.

Afuera el cielo se arremolinaba en tonos naranjas, pinceladas rojas, los postreros guiños del sol se filtraban por la ventana, reflejando la sombra de Yoshino acercándose al hombro de Touma y dejando su cabeza allí.

٭٭٭

 **IV.** _ **Fa**_

Faltando escasas horas para el amanecer, abrió de par en par sus hermosos ojos peculiares.

Más veces de las que le gustaba admitir, las personas la escudriñaban en la calle o en el supermercado, perniciosas, aventurándose a interrogarla: «¿Esos son lentes de contacto?». De ninguna forma le afectaba tener el color rosa en sus pupilas, estaba acostumbrada a ver esos ojos delante de un espejo desde siempre. Eran suyos y por más que de niña le asustaran, los adoraba.

El techo ajeno no le permitía dormir sin interrupción, e incorporada en la cama, decidió bajar a la planta baja. La casa era extensa, la noche la hacía doblar su magnitud a causa de la ausencia de ruidos que intensificaban sus pasos.

Sentado al pie de las escaleras, estaba una mata amarilla, pensativo.

—Touma —llamó una vez. Se quedó de pie unos escalones arriba.

—Me di cuenta. Desde el primer día que dormiste aquí despiertas en la madrugada, me siento responsable. Un mal anfitrión.

—Mi estancia ha sido agradable, pero dormir en un lugar que no sea tu hogar es extraño… De todos modos, ¿por qué estás aquí? —Pegó la espalda a la pared.

—Te estaba esperando, para hacerte compañía.

—Es innecesario, tengo insomnio, nada que me haga llorar a media noche.

—De acuerdo, tal vez era yo el que necesitaba compañía.

—Entonces me quedaré contigo. —Descendió un par de pasos, quedando justo detrás de él.

Acarició el cabello rubio por mero instinto. Actuar cual madre enojona estaba implícito en sus genes. Sin embargo no quería serlo en esos momentos, porque cada vez se sentía más y más confortable con Touma y en el fondo muchos sentimientos se revolvían, congregándose en una palabra.

 _Atracción_.

٭٭٭

 **V.** _ **Sol**_

Solamente una vez recorrió la ciudad. Y ni siquiera se le podía considerar un recorrido en toda su extensión, pues aquel día Relena la acompañaba y la Norstein la paseo de arriba a abajo poniendo sobre sus manos todo tipo de platillos. Postres en su mayoría.

Ahora era distintito.

Touma se tomaba en serio su papel de guía turístico, al punto de que dejaba casi completamente relegada la comida.

Innsbruck era un mundo opuesto en todos sentidos si se le comparaba a su tierra natal.

Claro estaba que era invierno, nadie lo pondría en duda y allí toda la población daba muestras de alegría. Por la calle principal donde los edificios laterales, coloridos, atestados de ventanitas, albergaban todo tipo de tiendas, al parecer era una zona comercial muy concurrida. Detrás de los edificios formados en bloques, a derredor de toda la zona urbana, las montañas níveas resaltaban enormes. A Yoshino una sensación de vértigo la inundaba, le daba la sensación de que las montañas cubiertas de nieve caerían sobre la ciudad apagando las luces navideñas que tan bien funcionaban como adornos.

En suma, allá donde volteaba se topaba con algo que tachaba de singular y maravilloso.

Siguieron andando, congelados hasta los huesos.

—Relena estaba ansiosa hoy.

—Tiene una fuente de energía inagotable, si no fuera porque la obligue a quedarse en casa, estaría jugueteando por ahí. Ya no es una niña.

—La tratas como una.

Yoshino rio alto al ver la expresión apenada de Touma.

—Está muy contenta con tu presencia. En casa, o mejor dicho, la de mi padre, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sola, con la servidumbre. En Innsbruck viajamos solos, se nos concede ese capricho al menos.

—No considero que esté sola si estás con ella. Se nota que es una chica que ha crecido bajo el ejemplo de su hermano, has dado muchas cosas por su bienestar.

—Tiene quince años, un hermano como yo no es bueno.

—Qué dices —golpeó su hombro, un golpe nada suave—, no conozco a nadie que posea un cerebro como el tuyo, cualquiera quisiera tenerlo. Ganaste el premio más importante del mundo y todo gracias al esfuerzo por conseguirle una vida mejor a ella.

—¿Lo crees? —expresó sobándose el hombro.

—Por supuesto. —Se sonrojo de golpe, bendito frío—. Aunque no dejas de ser el mismo arrogante que conocí.

—Oh, vamos… —Interrumpió lo que iba a decir para señalar con la barbilla a un mar de gente—. ¿Ves eso?

El barullo se apelotonaba al pie de un árbol de Navidad. Sus luces blancas de enormes focos brillaban a pesar de que la luz del sol no se extinguía todavía. Turistas y locales se agrupaban para tomarse una buena foto, poniendo su mejor cara.

El edificio delante del árbol, según le contó Touma, era un símbolo importantísimo de la historia de Innsbruck. Un emperador lo había mandado a construir con tejas de cobre doradas, seduciendo a las miradas curiosas a fijarse en él. Tejadillo de Oro, así lo conocían popularmente.

— _Aprovecha cada momento y no te pierdas ni un baile, al más allá no te podrás llevar nada_ —exclamó ensoñado—. Se dice que el tejado tenía esa inscripción, sea cierto o no, me parece muy acertado.

—Estoy de acuerdo, a propósito, ¿crees que podría llevarme de recuerdo una teja?

—Inténtalo si quieres, no serías la única. —Y rio con su voz áspera dañada por el gélido viento.

La baja temperatura pasaba desapercibida, se filtraba entre la algarabía.

—Regresemos, Relena estará aburrida. —Sinceramente, quedarse un rato más era lo que quería.

Touma la miro receloso, accediendo después, no sin antes ofrecerle su brazo, como una invitación a uno de esos bailes antiguos, comunes en películas contextualizadas en la época victoriana.

—Por si te hundes en la nieve —agregó sin más, con la nariz roja, ella con las mejillas encendidas.

Cuando regresaron al lado de Relena no sólo la luz de su habitación estaba prendida, había una extra; la de la alcoba del señor Norstein.

٭٭٭

 **VI** _ **. La**_

La cena de Noche Buena transcurrió de la forma menos esperada.

Inició muy temprano por la mañana en búsqueda de un árbol perfecto para la casa. A diferencia de lo que Yoshino tenía acostumbrado, en Austria las familias salían el mismo veinticuatro a comprar en las calles un frondoso pino fresco, en algunos casos las familias se adentraban al bosque para cortarlos ellos mismos.

La presencia del señor Norstein ejercía en los tres chicos cierto comportamiento rígido. Esto, dejando de lado que a Yoshino la apariencia del padre de Touma le había dejado una buena impresión. Ciertamente la barba al ras de la piel y los ojos pequeños, apenas asomándose el azul, le daban el toque severo de un padre ocupado. Sin embargo, por la forma en que observaba a sus hijos, no podía dejar de traslucirse una amabilidad paternal reticente, provocada por los años perdidos en los que las muestras de afecto mínimas se postergaron hasta ser nulas.

Caída la tarde, mientras sacaban cajas de esferas listas para colgarse, Yoshino hizo notar a Relena la ausencia de su padre.

—Está en su despacho.

—¿No vendrá?

—Papá quiere hacerlo, eso creo. No estoy muy segura de mi hermano. Es orgulloso.

Bajó la mirada. Yoshino comprendía bien esa parte. La del esfuerzo que conlleva mantener firmes los lazos familiares

—Es hora —irrumpió una voz—. Vamos afuera.

Touma se perdió un segundo. La causa se encontraba escaleras arriba.

—Yoshi, ¿en Japón celebran la temporada de Adviento? —Ladeó la cabeza, el listón rojo que sujetaba sus cabellos se movió con gracia.

—No, esto es nuevo para mí.

Tomaron sus abrigos, avanzando a la salida. Yoshino se detuvo, tomando aire antes de hablar.

—Qué Pesadilla. —Colocó una mano en la cadera—. Y pensar que llegue a considerarte un hombre maduro. El pasado está a nuestras espaldas, se fue, esa es su finalidad. Tenlo en cuenta.

Touma, cuyo corazón de niño temblaba, se paralizó, abriendo los ojos.

En la entrada había una corona de adviento colgada, dos ramillos de uvas artificiales estaban enroscadas y tenía cuatro velas doradas a las orillas. Tres de ellas ya estaban encendidas, faltaba una.

Esperaron lo que consideraron una eternidad, distraídas por el vaho transparente de su boca. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver dos figuras altas, bien parecidas.

—No encontrábamos el encendedor —excusó Touma. En su rostro se pintaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Señorita, usted debería encender la última vela —borboteó el señor Norstein en un japonés cortado.

Ella así lo hizo mientras los tres restantes entonaban una canción.

El frío disminuyó.

٭٭٭

 **VII.** _ **Si**_

Si tan sólo no fuera uno de sus últimos días en Austria. Y si tan sólo la nieve acelerara la intensidad de caída para quedarse más tiempo.

Hace escasas horas el padre de su amigo había partido de nuevo, y ella estaba por irse también.

El vestido rojo, sobre la cama, la esperaba. Los pendientes y el collar de suaves fulgores continuaban ocultos en la maleta, aguardando su noche estelar. Todo aquello lo vislumbraba melancólica. Las consideraba como las cosas que la llevarían a un último adiós, por lo tanto, eran funestas.

—Partiremos en una hora, antes de que la nieve incremente —anunció una voz distorsionada, del otro lado de la puerta.

Saltó a la cama, desajustando el peinado en el que había invertido toda la mañana.

* * *

Teniendo al Teatro Estatal de Innsbruck cerca, por primera vez se mostró emocionada en todo el día.

—Oye, Yuu te esperará después del concierto en su camerino.

A Relena se le aguaron los ojos, respondió con un hilo de voz.

Las personas poco a poco comenzaron a aglutinarse, cotilleando de un lado a otro disfrazadas con sus mejores galas, algunas tenían cara de aburrimiento.

Por fin los hicieron pasar al interior del teatro.

Cuando las luces se apagaron Yoshi se puso tensa. La repentina lluvia de aplausos golpearon sus oídos sordamente, ella se concentró en la mujer arriba del escenario. Cabello castaño largo, liso, cuerpo esbelto, porte confiado, un vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto su espalda tersa. Su hermana mayor se conservaba tan perfecta como la recordaba.

Yuu distinguió a la menor de su familia entre el público, saludo discreta, sonriendo taciturnamente. Se plantó en el banco y sus manos hicieron lo que tenían que hacer.

De soslayo Yoshino miró la mirada hipnotizada de su acompañante. El corazón le dio un vuelco completo.

¿Cuál era la verdadera razón por la que se sintiera tan mal por irse? ¿Apego a una cultura extranjera? ¿Su sentido aventurero?

Ah, claro. Touma.

Una melodía rodó dentro de su cabeza, desafinada y, para variar, de muy mala gana. La estaba volviendo loca.

 _Negación_ : mecanismo de defensa que consiste en enfrentarse a los conflictos negando su existencia o su relación o relevancia con el sujeto٭.

En definitiva, no…

¿Pero desde cuándo?

La melodía se fue apaciguando al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos, antes en desorden.

 _Desde que lo conocí. Tal vez._

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó, visiblemente angustiado desde que habían llegado, aunque ella nada de eso notó.

—Lo estará.

La tomó de la mano, o ella lo tomó de la mano primero, el orden de los hechos no importaba. Lo relevante de la noche era que ellos estaban tomados de la mano, como una promesa recién descubierta y un nuevo propósito para recitar en año nuevo.

Nunca más hacer oídos sordos a las notas escritas en el interior del corazón.

* * *

٭Eso es de Wikipedia (descarada).

Em… Em… Ru-chan, cuando me llegó el nombre de mi amigo secreto y vi que eras tú, me emocioné mucho T_T Después me preocupes porque sabía que quería escribirte algo bien hecho y de la pareja que más querías. No creo haber cumplido tus expectativas, pero al menos espero que sepas que va con todo mi cariño y mis buenos deseos. Si por ahí notas mucho OoC o algún error garrafal (se me van muchos detalles de Savers X'D) me mandas tomates por correo y me los aviento solita, de paso, gracias, porque aprendí muchas cosas de Austria, estaba perdida ahí jajaja.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
